Transformers oneshots
by sweetredranger
Summary: A series of Oneshots based off of Transformers Prime, Rescue Bots, and Robots in Disguise 2015.
1. Icecream Time

**The characters in this are from my story Aliens in Jasper. This takes place before the Autobots meet Graham and his little sister Isabella. Requested by Robot dad an author on Quotev.**

Normal POV

Today is teacher in-service day so all the students have the day off. Everyone is at the base trying to come up with ideas of how they should spend their day off.

"Sabrina, can we go get some ice cream?" Brandon asks.

"Brandon, you know the rule about sweets," Sabrina says.

"Honestly, we should be more worried about you," Jack says.

"Why do you mean?" Arcee asks.

"Sabrina does have a small problem when she has too much sugar," Jack answers.

"In my defense, I was four and it was the preschool Halloween party." Sabrina says.

"Don't humans only eat that when you light the cake on fire?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Cliff, we eat ice cream as a treat for other celebrations other than on birthdays," Sabrina says.

"Please, Sabrina, I won't tell dad, I promise," Brandon begs using his puppy dog pout.

"Fine, Brandon we'll go but don't order anything you can't finish okay?" Sabrina says.

"Sweet, I'm in too," Miko cheers.

"One more thing everyone has to buy their own. I'm only paying for me and my brother," Sabrina says.

"Aw, man, my host parents didn't give me any cash. I guess we'll have to go dune bashing Bulk," Miko sighs.

Cliffjumper, Arcee and Bumblebee transform, then drive off to the ice cream shop. The group walks inside and waits in line. It was longer just as Sabrina thought since most of kids are making most of their day off from school by getting a sugar rush. Five minutes later, they get to the front of the line.

"Hi, welcome to Jasper Freeze, what can I get for you today?" The worker asks.

"May I have a small chocolate malt crunch." Sabrina answers.

"May I have a scoop of bubble gum in a cup, please?" Brandon says.

"That's all for us. my friends are buying their own," Sabrina says.

The worker nods. She hands them their ice cream then Sabrina and her brother walk over to the resister. After everyone paid they head outside, Sabrina notices that Cliffjumper activated his holoform. He is leaning up against the hood.

"Sabrina, can we sit on the hood while we eat our ice cream?" Brandon asks.

"I'm not sure 'Clark' would be too happy if some of it dripped on it." Sabrina answers.

"I'll be careful," Brandon says.

Sabrina smiles when she sees 'Clark' pick up her little brother and sets him down om the hood near the horns.

"Are you sure about this 'Clark?' Ice cream is sticky," Sabrina says.

"I'm sure partner," Cliffjumper says.

Sabrina sits down next to her brother. Then the group starts to eat their ice cream and think about what they are going to do next.


	2. Ratchet Fixes Woofie

**The characters in this are from my story Aliens in Jasper. Requested by Robot dad from Quotev. Also sorry this one is super short.**

Brandon runs into the main room with tears streaming down his face. Sabrina finds out why he is crying when she see Woofie in his hand. It has a big rip on its right leg. She picks him up and gives him a hug to calm him down. He is so upset that his favorite stuffed animal is ripped that Sabrina's humming his favorite song get him to stop crying.

"Sabrina, can you fix Woofie?" Brandon asks.

"I'm sorry, Buddy, I can't, I forgot to bring a sewing kit," Sabrina answers.

"Can Ratchet fix Woofie?" Brandon asks.

"I'm not going to use my medical skills to fix an Earth toy," Ratchet says.

"Come on Ratchet, it wouldn't hurt to try to help," Cliffjumper says.

"Plus, it would get him to stop crying," Sabrina adds.

"Fine, Fine," Ratchet says, waving his hand slightly annoyed.

Ratchet holds out his hand in front of him. He puts the stuffed animal on his palm. Ratchet goes to the medical bay. The medic sets the stuffed animal down on the counter. A few moments later, Sabrina and Cliffjumper walk in. Sabrina thought a piggy back ride would get Brandon to stop crying, but it didn't.

"Cliffjumper hand me that needle and those stitches! We're doing this now! Can someone get him to stop crying!" Ratchet snaps.

"I'm sorry Ratchet, but fixing his favorite stuffed animal is the only way to get him to stop," Sabrina says.

Ratchet asks Cliffjumper to gently hold the sides of the rip together so he can sew it closed. When he sews the last stitch Ratchet sighs in relief when he doesn't hear Brandon crying anymore. The medic sets the needle down and hands the stuffed animal back to the preschooler.

"Thank you Ratchet," Brandon says.

"You're welcome, just don't let it happen again, alright?" Ratchet says.

Brandon nods and Sabrina walks out of the medical bay.

"Ratchet, I'm starting to think that you're having a change of spark about humans," Cliffjumper smirks.

"Don't be ridiculous Cliffjumper. I only did it so the child would stop crying. The sound was hurting my audio receptors," Ratchet says.


	3. Ratchet Plays Candyland

**The characters in this are from my story Aliens in Jasper. Requested ShadowSerpent a writer from Quotev.**

* * *

Normal POV

Sabrina and Graham along with their siblings are sitting on the couch. The teens had to watch Paw Patrol since they let the preschoolers pick the show they would watch to add insult to injury, it was a marathon, which means they are stuck watching it for the next two hours. They get up off the couch and walk over to the computer, and see Ratchet, Optimus, and Cliffjumper standing around it.

"I found found an energon deposit, located in the forest near the Mount Rushmore Monument in South Dakota," Ratchet says.  
"Cliffjumper, since Bumblebee is out patrolling the streets around Rafael's house. You'll come with me to find the energon before the Decepticons do," Optimus says.

"Can we tag along too, please?" Sabrina asks.

"Yeah, I can't watch another episode of Paw Patrol. Plus, the theme song is stuck in my head now. You might need a human to pay for parking," Graham adds.

"We'll be using the ground bridge," Cliffjumper says.

"Are you sure that they'll be all right if you leave?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, they'll be fine Uncle TV will keep them occupied," Sabrina says confidently.

"If you leave I'll have to babysit them. I may be your Guardian Graham, I refuse to keep an eye on your sister along with your brother Sabrina," Ratchet snaps.

"Please, Ratchet," The teens beg giving him the puppy dog pout.

"If I say that I'll do it, can the two of you stop making those faces?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes," The teens answer.

"Fine, I'll do it," Ratchet sighs.

"Thank you Ratchet," The duo says.

Ratchet just nods and walks over to the ground bridge controls. He activates it and everyone goes over to it. Cliffjumper picks up Sabrina and Graham then places them on his shoulder before he walks through the portal. After the portal closes Ratchet walks over to the platform where the TV is, and adjusts his optics to see what is on the screen. He sees the title card of the episode "Pups Save the space alien." along with a picture of Chase.

"Does the puppy have a name?" Ratchet asks.

"His name is Chase, Ratchet," Isabella says.

"Yeah, he's my favorite pup," Brandon adds.

"My favorite pup is Skye," Isabella says.

Ratchet watches a bit longer to find out why this show is so entertaining. After he sees what the humans think aliens look like a small green creature with a head that has a melon design on the back. He slightly impressed with Rocky's ability to use recycled objects to fix the space ship. The preschoolers turn around when it goes to commercial.

"Ratchet, where is Sabrina?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, where is Graham?" Isabella adds.

"They went with Cliffjumper and Optimus on a scouting mission. They should be back soon," Ratchet answers.

"How long is soon?" The children ask.

"They should be back before the show ends," Ratchet answers.

They turn back around when they hear Marshal's voice say the title of the next segment of the episode. The duo gets tired of watching TV and decides to play a game of tag. Ratchet contacts Cliffjumper to see if Sabrina had any ideas to keep them busy.

"Sabrina, you assured me that Brandon and Isabella would watch TV till you returned," Ratchet complains.

"Sorry Ratchet, I thought they would watch three more episodes they love Paw Patrol," Sabrina apologizes.

"How do I get them to stop running around the base?" Ratchet asks.

"I'm afraid you'll have to play with them." Sabrina answers.

"What am I supposed to do? You and Graham should come back, I can't get any work done if they keep making all this noise" Ratchet says.

"You're going to have to take a break for a bit. I did pack some board games along with the rest of my things. You could tell them about it, but they may ask you to play too. Tell Isabella, she is allowed to go into my room to go get them," Sabrina says.

"We'll contact soon Ratchet when we locate the energon," Cliffjumper says.

Ratchet transforms and turns on his siren, then the four-year-olds stop running and put their hands over their ears. Ratchet thanks Primus as he turns off his siren and transforms back to his robot form. Then Brandon and Isabella put their hands on their sides and look over at the Autobot medic.

"How about we play a board game Sabrina said she brought some," Ratchet says.

"Which games did she bring?" Brandon says.

"I'm not sure, Isabella you can go to Sabrina's room to go get them." Ratchet answers.

Isabella runs to Sabrina's room. She locates the box with the games in it and takes out two games - Candy Land and Operation. She returns to see Ratchet's holoform standing next to Brandon.

"Which game are we playing first," Brandon asks.

"Candy Land," Isabella says.

Then everyone goes back up to where the TV is, and Isabella set the boxes on the table. She opens the Candy Land box, unfolds the board and sets it on the table. Ratchet sees the rainbow path and sections of it labeled Peppermint Forest, Lollipop Palace, and Licorice Lagoon. He picks up the rules sheet out of the box and reads it.

"Seems simple enough," Ratchet says.

The rules say that the youngest player goes first since Brandon and Isabella are the same age. The kids let Ratchet go first after he shuffles the deck. The medic draws a card with two green squares on it and moves to the second green square on the board. One his third turn ratchet lands on a licorice space and loses a turn. Five minutes later, he couldn't believe that he is losing an Earth board game to a pair of four-year-olds when he sees the Brandon and Isabella's game pieces closer to the end of the path while his piece is near the middle.

"Yeah, I win," Isabella cheers when her gingerbread man lands on the Candy Castle.

"You got lucky, I'm going to win the next game," Brandon says.


	4. Autobot Baby Sitters

**Requested** **by robot** **dad from Quotev** **. Another one using my characters from Aliens in Jasper. Also if you have any requests please PM them to me.**

* * *

Normal POV

Wednesday morning, Sabrina and Graham left the base to pick up Brandon to take him to Preschool. Isabella wasn't going today since she has the flu. When they walk up to the front door of Sabrina's house and go inside the duo is greeted by Sabrina's parents when they walk into the kitchen.

"Sabrina, I hate to say this, but Brandon doesn't have school today or the rest of the week" Elena, Sabrina's mom, says.

"Why?" Sabrina asks.

"One of the water pipes broke and flooded the school," Elena explains.

"So, that means you'll have to take him back to the base before you and Graham go to school," Julian, Sabrina's father, adds.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea dad," Sabrina says.

"I agree with Sabrina Mr. Tucker. I know Ratchet won't be happy having him at the base," Graham adds.

"That may be true Graham, but his regular babysitting isn't available," Julian says.

"Okay, we'll double back to the base," Sabrina sighs.

"Why don't the two of you have some breakfast first I made blueberry pancakes," Elena suggests.

The teens were hungry, so they sit down at the table. Elena sets a plate filled with pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Can I have a smiley face pancake, mom?" Brandon asks.

"Sure, maybe your sister can make it for you," Elena says.

Sabrina smiles and starts making Brandon smiley face pancake. She finishes it by using some whip cream to make some hair and the face, then sets the plate in front of her brother. After they finish eating the trio heads back outside to Cliffjumper. Sabrina puts Brandon in the back seat, then Graham sits down in the passenger's seat. Sabrina sits down in the driver's seat. After they buckle in, Cliffjumper backs out of the driveway and heads back to the base. Optimus, and the other Autobots are confused when they see Sabrina, Graham and Brandon get out of Cliffjumper.

"Why are you back? You'll be late for school," Ratchet says.

"I have some bad news Brandon is going to stay here today since the Preschool is closed," Sabrina says.

"Why is it closed?" Ratchet asks.

"It's flooded from a broken water pipe and I have some more bad news I'm afraid. It's going to take a few days for the everything to get cleaned up and the health department has to make sure its safe for everyone to return," Sabrina explains.

"I'm not going to watch him," Ratchet says walking away from the group.

"Aw man, I wanted to Ratchet to play Operation with me," Brandon complains.

"Maybe you can teach one of the others how to play," Sabrina suggests.

"Okay," Brandon sighs.

"Let's get going Graham we don't want to get a tardy. Brandon, you be good, okay," Sabrina says.

Brandon nods. Sabrina and Graham get back into the Cliffjumper's vehicle mode and drive off. Elita places her hand in front of Brandon. The preschool quickly walks onto it. Brandon smiles when she sets him on her shoulder. He loves being up really high to him it was good practice to get him ready for when he is tall enough to ride the big roller coaster at the amusement park. An hour goes by and Brandon starts to get bored. Elita and Optimus hear the preschooler let out a long sigh.

"Do you want to show Optimus and I how to play the human board game you mentioned earlier," Elita says.

"Okay," Brandon smiles.

Elita sets him down in front of the coffee table. Elita and Optimus stand in front of the railing and watch Brandon open the box, then set up the game. He turns around to face the Cybertronians. Ratchet joins them a few moments later.

"Miss Elita, do you have a fake human form like Ratchet?" Brandon asks.

"It's called a holoform Brandon," Optimus says, correcting the young human.

"I do not, I'm sorry Brandon," Elita says.

"Aw, then how can I show you how to play the game, then," Brandon says.

"Maybe, you can show Optimus and Ratchet how to play. They have a holoform," Elita says.

"Okay," Brandon smiles.

"Elita, you know this really isn't my thing," Optimus says.

"I don't want to play this primitive human game," Ratchet says.

"Please, Mr. Optimus, Mr. Ratchet, you need more than one person to play," Brandon says.

"He did say please you two," Elita says.

"Fine, just this once," Optimus says.

"Fine, fine," Ratchet sighs.

"Thank you Mr. Optimus, Mr. Ratchet," Brandon says.

Optimus nods and activates his holoform. Ratchet turns on his holoform as well. Brandon looks over towards the stairs. He sees a 6''1' man is his middle thirties with short black hair and light brown eyes. Wearing a leather jacket and matching shirt and jeans the same color as his robot form walk up to him. Optimus kneels down in front of the table. Brandon explains how to play the game. Then they start playing Brandon splits the specialist cards evenly between the two of them. Then everyone rolls a die to see who gets to go first. Brandon wins and flips over a Doctor card. It says Butterflies in the Stomach $100. He picks up the tweezers to remove the piece from the game board. He does it without making the buzzer go off so he puts that doctors card in the discard pile then takes one of the $100 bills from the stack of play money on the table. Now it was Ratchet's turn the card he draws from the pile is Writer's Cramp. He tries to mimic what Brandon did, but the tweezers touch the sides of the board and the buzzer goes off.

"Sorry, Ratchet, you lose a turn. Now whoever has the specialist card gets a chance to remove it and gets double the money if they can take it out," Brandon says.

They look through their specialist card and Optimus has it. So, he tries to remove it and does it without making the buzzer go sound. Ratchet sigh since he knows the Optimus has steady hands. They trio continues to play and after all the pieces we removed from the board they counted up all their money.

"I won, let's play again," Brandon says.

"Sorry, Brandon I have to get back to work locating an energon mine," Ratchet says.

"Okay," Brandon sighs.

"Thank you for showing us how to play. It allowed me to learn how human board games work," Optimus says.

"You're welcome," Brandon says.


	5. Heatwave x Reader

**A heads up, this is my first time do a reader insert, so I apologize in advance if it stinks and if it's too short.**

 **Requested by Jazzgirl23 on Quotev.**

 **[E/C] eye color**

 **[H/C] hair color**

 **[F/C] favorite color**

 **[Y/N] your name**

* * *

You put your long [H/C] up into a pony tail to keep it from blowing in your face since it was going to be a windy day today in Griffin rock. You changed into your [F\C] shirt along with the matching pants before you head out the door to go to the firehouse. You sprinted down the stairs and darted out the front door so fast your mom didn't have to tell you that you needed to try your shoes. You landed face first on the front lift up your head and see Cody standing at the end of the sidewalk and Chase parked on the curb perfectly in between the two trash cans your father set up to teach you how to parallel park.

"Hey, [Y/N], are you okay?" Cody asked as he ran up to you.

"Yes, just my pride was bruised." You answered.

You slowly pushed yourself off the ground. Then you tied your shoes and walked down the steps to join up with Cody.

"So, Cody, Why am I riding along with Heatwave and Kade today?" You asked.

"You are smart. Kade thought you could help him come up with some way he can apologize," Cody answered.

You pushed the passenger seat forward so Cody could get into the back seat. After moving it back into place, you sat down then buckled up, before Chase pulled out and started to drive down the street. You asked, "What did he do?"

"When Hayley came over yesterday in a new dress. She asked him if it made her look fat?" Cody answered.

"Let me guess Kade said yes," You said.

"Yes, then Hayley stomped .off," Chase said.

"So, how am I supposed to help exactly?" You asked.

"I'm not sure [Y/N], but you'll find out once we get back to the firehouse," Cody answered.

When you arrived, after you got out. Chase transformed, and you started to get nervous when Heatwave walked up to you.

"Hey, [Y/N], what happened to your knee," Heatwave asked.

"I tripped on my shoe laces," You answered.

"So, [Y/N}, what had you distracted this time?" Heatwave asked.

You just turned around to keep Heatwave from seeing your face since it was starting to turn red.

 _I think [Y/N] might have a crush on Heatwave._ Kade thought.

You summon enough courage to look back over at Heatwave. Now he as kneeled now in front of you.

"Are you okay [Y/N]?" Heatwave asks.

"Yes Heatwave, I'm okay, are we going to leave to go on patrol?" You answered.


	6. RID 2015 Jazz x Cybertronian Reader

**Requested by TransformersG1Fan on Wattpad**

* * *

You and Jazz are flying back to Earth to visit one of his friends - the Bumblebee. After the ship landed, you were trying to keep yourself calm when he placed his hand on top of yours as you started to over think about several possible situations of making a fool of yourself in front of Bumblebee's team and then Jazz will never ask you to join him on another visit to earth. You looked over at him and got lost in his optics.

"So, [Y/N], first, you need to pick out an Earth appropriate vehicle mode so you can blend in. Then we can head to Bee's base," Jazz said.

"I could just scan your vehicle mode. it is cool," You said in a goofy voice.

"Thanks, [Y/N], but I think you should pick a different one. This planet does have other cool vehicles; I bet you'll find another one that's even cooler than mine," Jazz said.

Jazz took his hand away, and you blinked a few times as he turned around to bring up a list of Earth Vehicles on the ship's computer screen. After you returned to reality, you scrolled through the list till you find a picture of an Earth car that looks like your Cybertronian form but even cooler.

"I guess I'll scan this one," You said.

"Nice choice," Jazz complimented.

Then you leave the ship, transform and follow Jazz to Bumblebee's base. After you and Jazz transformed back into your robot forms, he leads you to the command center.

"Welcome back Jazz," Bumblebee said.

"So, who's your new girlfriend?" Sideswipe asked.

"Sideswipe, everyone, this is [Y/N]. She is an intern, the big bots let me take her under my wing," Jazz answered as he placed his arm around your shoulder.

"So, they are letting you mentor someone that's great," Bumblebee says.

"Thanks, Bee, [Y/N] is brave and strong." Jazz said.

"Come on Jazz. I'm not Prime strong, or even brave as Bumblebee. I'm just average strength." You said bashfully.

"Bee, do you think [Y/N] and I could tag along on your next mission?" Jazz asked.

"Sure, but for now maybe [Y/N] and Strongarm could go on patrol so she can get used to navigating the area," Bumblebee suggested.

"Sound good to me Sir," Strongarm said.

Jazz takes his arms off your shoulder. You walk over to Strongarm, and the two of you transform then drive away. When you get a few miles down the road, Strongarm decided to break the silence.

"So, [Y/N], what has Jazz taught you?" Strongarm asked.

"He has taught me that sometimes you have to be flexible and think on your feet when your original plan goes south," You answered.

Then a few seconds late you went into crush mode. You started to list off all the things you liked about Jazz. You get so distracted that you hit a big rock and go flying into the air. You transformed and slammed into a tree. You groan holding your head as Strongarm sprints up to you.

"Are you okay?" Strongarm asked as she helped you up.

"Yes, I don't know why that keeps happening to me," You said.

"Do you think that you might have feelings for Jazz?" Strongarm asked.

 _Strongarm couldn't be right, can she? I mean I do get a little flustered when he puts his arm around my shoulder or brags about me to his friends. I can't be possibly falling for him, right?_ You thought.

* * *

 **I hope you liked my second reader insert. I felt like this was a good place to end it just in case any of you want a part 2?**


	7. RID 2015 Bumblebee x Cybertronian Reader

**Requested by MaryamSahibzada on Wattpad. We teamed up to write this, so some of this chapter was written by her I just had to edit it so it would make sense.**

* * *

You are in your quarters pacing back and forth thinking about only one thing - Bumblebee. You were so distracted that you didn't hear Strongarm walk up.

"Hey, [Y/N]," Strongarm says.

You jump and land flat on your back. You groan and open your eyes to see Strongarm looking down at you.

"Geez, Strongarm, can you give a girl more of a warning when you're going to do that," You say.

She helps you up and says, "Sorry about that, so I'm guessing you were thinking about the lieutenant Bumblebee again."

You start to blush hearing Strongarm say his name.

"Yeah, I was." You sighed. "I keep going over different scenarios of how I'm going to tell him that I like him,"

"How well does it play out in your head?" Strongarm asks.

"Not good, when I reach his quarters, I get super nervous then turn around and run away," You answer.

You walk over to your berth and sit down let out a long sigh then place your hands over your face. Strongarm walks over and sits down next to you. She puts her hand on your shoulder.

"I think you might be over thinking things just a bit. Just talk to the lieutenant and be yourself. You might be surprised by the outcome," Strongarm encourages.

"How can you be so sure that Bumblebee will feel the same way?" You mumble into your hands.

"Just go talk to him just, the two of you," Strongarm answered.

You take your hands away from your face and look up to your friend before you take a deep breath. The two of you stood up from the berth. After Strongarm gives you a friendly nudge and you start to walk to Bumblebee's quarters. When you arrive, he wasn't there. So you turn around to head back to tell Strongarm that he wasn't there. When he walks up, and your spark begins to race.

Oh, hey, [Y/N]," Bee says.

"Hey, Bee... I wanted to tell you something," You stutter as your cheeks start to turn red.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Bee asks.

"Well, the truth is..." You say just as your comm goes off.

"Autobots, I've detected a Decepticon Signal," Fixit says.

"Understood," Bee nods before he makes his way towards the command center,

 _Thanks a lot, Fixit, now I'm never going to be able to tell him how I feel._ You think as you follow the yellow Autobot to the command center.

Everyone shows up at the command center Bumblebee asks, "So what's the trouble Fixit?"

"I've detected a Decepticon Signal located in a forest," Fixit explains.

"Then let's go and stop that Decepticon," Bumblebee says before he turns around to face his teammates, "Autobots let's go on a Decepticon hike."

The Bee Team then went into the forest, they split up into three group, Bumblebee and you looked around the woods as they keep their hands near their weapons in case the enemy attacks. As they were scanning the area, the bushes beside them began to shake, before a black Decepticon jumps out.

"Bumblebee to Autobots: the Decepticon found us, regroup immediately," Bee says over the comm,

The Decepticon attempt to shot a blast at the yellow mech before you push him out of the way and take the full force of the Decepticon's attack

"[Y/N]!" Bee shouts.

The Decepticons sprints over to Bumblebee and pins him up against a tree. You groan in pain as you struggle to get up. The Decepticon is sent flying after Strongarm shoots it to free Bumblebee. Unfortunately, it lands right in front of you as you lift up your head. Its crimson optics make eye contact with yours. His optics glows dark red then some waves flow into your optics turning them from blue to dark red. Now you quickly turn around to glare at Bumblebee.

As the other Autobots battled against the Decepticon, Bee noticed you're ready to attack him.

"Look [Y/N], this isn't you, the Decepticon brainwash you, you have to listen to me," Bumblebee begs.

The Autobot's pleas fell on deaf audio receptors as you charge in towards the Autobot Leader as you kick him in his stomach before punching his chest, you growled at the yellow mech manages to grab your arms then pin down on the ground. Then he says, "[Y/N]! You have to believe me! This is the not the [Y/N] I know! The [Y/N] I know was brave, kind, courageous, helpful, loyal and always encouraged me to be a great leader. I know you can hear me and I know you're listening to me, so you come back!"

Bumblebee's words echoed in your mind, and you feel a wave of pain inside your helm as you let out a scream before you fainted. Bumblebee lets go of you arms before he rolls you onto your back. The Decepticon escapes as it notices that its plan failed, he lets out a sigh of relief when he hears you start to wake up.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee," You say.

"It's okay, [Y/N]," Bumblebee says, "You were under the Decepticon's spell,"

"Did we win," You ask.

"No, the con got away," Bumblebee answers helping you to your feet, "So, what were you trying to say earlier?"

You decided it was now or never, so give him a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you Bumblebee,"

Bee's optics widened in astonishment as his cheeks turned red, "Well... I... I love you too, but I was unsure of you would feel the same way," Bee admits,

"Well, I was super nervous too. I mean you're brave, courageous, loyal, most of all: you're a great leader and... cute." You say with a shy smile.

"Yeah, and the reason why I like you. You're kind, wise, intelligent, helpful, loyal and a beautiful femme I've ever met," Bumblebee says before he kisses you back on the cheek.

"Oooohhhh! Bee and [Y/N] are together!" Grimlock sang teasingly.

You and Bumblebee jump as you noticed that your teammates had witnessed the whole scene, you and Bumblebee exchange looks then you and he chuckle at Grimlock's reaction.

"Guess we better go to the base now, we will make some plans so we will catch that 'Con later," Bee announces.

The others nodded as they make their way to go back to the scrapyard, Bumblebee and you look at each other and hold the other's hand and follow your teammates.


	8. Animated Prowl x Decepticon Reader

**Requested by kizzy_kitten1999 on wattpad. The two of us worked together since I haven't watched Animated in a long time.**

 **[F/C] favorite color**

 **[E/C] Eye color**

 **[Y/N] Your Name**

* * *

It was a quiet day at the base. Optimus and Prowl are checking Omega Supreme's scanners. A few moments later a Decepticon signal popped up on the screen Prowl was looking at, so he starts typing to get a better idea of where the Decepticon is.

"Optimus, the ships scanners have located a Decepticon in the woods where Bumblebee, Sari and I found the space barnacle monster," Prowl says.

"I'll go with you to investigate," Optimus says.

"I'll be okay on my own Optimus," Prowl says.

"Alright, Prowl, you can go, but you'll contact the base once you arrive," Optimus says.

Prowl turns around and leaves the base. The Autobot starts looking around the forest. A few moments later, he hears a splashing sound coming from the lake. He follows the sound and sees an [F/C] femee sitting on a rock. She is kicking her feet back and forth. Prowl hides behind a tree and contacts the base.

"Optimus, I found the Decepticon," Prowl says.

"Should we come and back you up?" Optimus asks.

"No, it.. she doens't look like she means any harm." Prowl answers.

Optimus tells Prowl to keep an optic on her for a little while longer to be on the safe side. Prowl ends the call and continues to watch the femme. When she turns around, he sees her beautiful [E/C] optics for the first time. A few moments later, the Autobot Ninja feels his spark start to race. He turns around to keep himself hidden from her view.

 _What is wrong with me? Yes, she is the most beautiful femee I've ever seen, but she is the enemy. I can't be falling for her. It's not possible._ Prowl thinks.

Prowl leaps up into the tree when he hears her start to walk closer to his hiding place. After she brushes a few leaves off her shoulder, she starts to look around.

"Is someone there, come out or I'll turn you to scrap," She threatens.

Prowl jumps down and lands in front of her. The Femee quickly looks away when she sees the handsome hunk of Cybertronian Metal standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry for sneaking up on you, but you are a beautiful Decepticon ... the enemy so I had to keep an eye on you to make sure you wouldn't harm any of the humans," Prowl says.

The femme turns her head back around to look down at her feet before she says, "It's fine. Don't worry Autobot, I may have a Decepticon logo, but I'm not into fighting. This plant is beautiful, and I don't want to destroy it or harm any of the inhabitants,"

"Okay, I'll let you be, uhh?" Prowl says.

She summons up the courage to make eye contact with Prowl and say, "I'm {Y/N],"

"It was nice meeting you [Y/N}, I'm Prowl," Prowl says.

Prowl lets her walks past him as he waits for his spark rate to return to normal. Then he transformers and heads back to the base.

 _Why is a femee as beautful as her working for the Decptcions?_ Prowl thinks.

Over time as Prowl and [Y/N] meet a few more times he gets [Y/N] to agree to go back to the Autobot base where [Y/N] starts to think about changing sides as she becomes friends with the others. Prowl and [Y/N] are in his room. They are sitting on the top branch of the tree. Prowl puts his hand on top of [Y/N]'s. She look over at him.

"[Y/N] I have something to tell you," Prowl says.

"What is it?" You ask.

"I thought it was crazy, but I really like you [Y/N]. Would you like to be what the humans call my girlfriend?" Prowl asks.

"Yes, I thought you'd never ask," You answer.


	9. Chase x Human Reader

**Requested by Samantha, a fellow writer on Quotev.**

* * *

Another typical day on Griffin Rock, you and Cody are walking to the firehouse. You are nervously tapping your fingers on your books.

"So, Cody, do you think Chase and your dad would let me ride along with them?" You ask.

"Relax, [Y/N]; I know they will," Cody says.

You and Cody arrive at the firehouse a few minutes later. Chase walks up, and you nervously wave hi.

"Hello, Cody, [Y/N], how was school?" Chase asks.

"It was okay, but [Y/N] was hoping to ride along with you and dad on your next patrol," Cody answers.

"I have no problem with that," Chief Burns says as he walks up next to his partner.

"I'm fine with having another passenger. From what Cody has told me you liked to become a police officer one day, correct [Y/N]?" Chase asks.

"Yes, Chase, my dad doesn't want me to though. Since I'm his only child, so he keeps telling me to pick a career that won't put my life in danger," You answer in your most confident tone.

"It hard for a parent to let go and give their children room to spread their wings to experience the world on their own," Chief Burns says,"I'm sure your father will come around eventually once he sees how serious you are about it,"

"Thank you, Chief Burns," You say. "I have been working on making myself strong physically as well mostly focusing on being a faster runner. Since speed can help you catch the criminal."

"That's true, but have you been studying Police codes too?" Chase asks.

"Yes I have, but I need someone to quiz me to make sure I remember them," You answer.

"The Chief and I could quiz you while we are on patrol," Chase suggests.

"That would be great thank you," You say.

Chase transformers then You and Chief get into the squad car. He pulls out of the driveway and down the street. The only other problem you have with your father is that he refuses to let you take driver's training. You are hoping when they drop you off at your house and talk with your dad and persuade him to let you take the course.

"Okay, what is code 10-40?" Chase asks.

"Permission To Leave Area," You says.

"Right, Code 10-52?" Chief Burns asks.

"Improperly Parked Car," You answer.

They quizzed you on Codes for the rest of the patrol. You only missed two of them, so you were happy. When Chase pulls into the driveway to your house, you asked Chief Burns if he could go and maybe talk with your father about the whole thing he mentioned earlier about a parent giving their children room to grow and experience life. Perhaps telling him that you know he is worried about you but you just want his support. All you want is to make him proud of you by helping others and keeping Griffin Rock safe.

"Look,[Y/N], I'll try my best but no promises alright." Chief Burns says as he exits.

After Chief Burns closes the door, you realize that you're by yourself, so you have to try to make conversation with Chase. The pressure starts to get to you, so you quickly undo your seatbelt. Then place your feet up on the seat and pull your knees to your chest.

"Are you okay [Y/N]," Chase asks as he hears you start to hyperventilate.

You spend the next few minutes trying to keep yourself from having a panic attack. You slowly place your feet back on the floor as the wave of anxiousness passes.

"Yes, Chase, I'm okay. I get anxious whenever I have to make small talk," You say.

"Why?" Chase asks.

"I'm not a big fan of it I suppose. I finally figured out why you make me nervous whenever your around," You reply.

"I make you nervous [Y/N], why is that?" Chase asks.

"Becuase I like you- a lot. What I'm trying to say is I have what humans call a crush on you Chase," You say.


	10. Who is Santa Claus?

**I'll be using the character from my story Three More Energems. A small spoiler alert for anyone who hasn't read it, and it has to do with Knockout. Sorry, that it's super long. Here is a Christmas update everyone. Enjoy.**

* * *

Normal POV

Wheeljack and Arcee walk into the main room; they see Tracy and Jack are setting up a Christmas tree. The duo activates their holoforms and head over to them. Wheeljack sees Tracy struggling to place the star on the top branch as they get to the top of the stairs. A few seconds later the elevator door opens, Wheeljack looks over just as the door open to see Agent Fowler and two five-year-old boys Tracy little brothers, Jonathan and Pablo. Their eyes light up when they notice their big sister standing next to the tree. Pablo runs over to her. Tracy starts to lose her when Pablo bumps into the step stool.

"Tracy," Arcee shouts.

She runs over to her, and catcher Tracy before she hits the floor. Tracy managed to grab the tip of the star with the tips of her fingers. Arcee helps Tracy to her feet.

"Thank you Arcee," Tracy says.

"You're welcome," Arcee says.

Wheeljack sprints up and asks, "Are you okay?"

'I'm fine Wheeljack," Tracy says.

Tracy hands the star to him then turns around to face her little brother.

"Pablo, I know you haven't seen me since I moved to Amber Beach. You need to be more careful. I should have gotten hurt." Tracy says.

"I will from now on, I promise. I'm sorry Patricia," Pablo says.

Tracy turns to face Arcee and Wheeljack's holoforms.

"Tracy, what is this thing?" Wheeljack asks.

"It's a Christmas tree," Jonathan answers.

"Thank you for answering for me, little brother," Tracy says.

"Sorry, Patricia," Jonathan says.

"Why are you and Jack putting those sparkling spheres on it," Acree says.

"Acree, those spheres are bulbs," Jack says.

"There one of the decorations you put on it," Jonathan adds.

"Why do you decorate it?" Wheeljack asks.

"I'm not sure, but it's a tradition." Tracy answers.

"Tracy, I hate to interrupt, but your parents went Christmas shopping with your uncle." Agent Fowler says.

"How come they didn't take the twins with them?" Tracy asks.

"They mentioned something about the three of you having a chance to have some sibling bonding time," Agent Fowler replies.

Tracy's POV

"Wait, do they want me to take them to see Santa Claus?"

"Yes, they even gave me the money to buy a photo," Agent Fowler answers.

"Who is this Santa Claus?" Wheeljack asks.

"He is a man who gives us presents if you are on the nice list," Jonathan and Pablo say.

"There is your answer partner. Agent Fowler, did my parents just tell you that I had to take them to visit Santa?"

"They also mentioned that they want you in the photo with your brothers," Agent Fowler says.

"Why do I have to be in the picture?"

"They didn't say, but you should get going." Agent Fowler says.

"I'd love to, but Wheeljack's vehicle mode doesn't have a back seat,"

"I'd be happy to help," Knockout says.

I turn towards the stairs and see Knockout's holoform walk up the stairs. I go over to him.

"You don't have to do this," I whisper.

"So, you make your bothers unhappy." He whispers back.

"You didn't just play the guilt card?"

"Yes, I did my dear. You may want to look at your siblings. They are making a bizarre face." Knockout says.

I look back over at my brothers. They are doing their best puppy dog eyes face at me.

"Fine, we'll go, but you need to be on your best behavior," I sigh.

"Thank you, Patricia," My brothers say as they give me a bear hug.

Ten minutes later, I help my siblings into Knockout's back seat. Knockout adjusts the seat belts to fit them better. I move the front passenger seat back into place. Then close the door and walk over to driver's side. I slam the door shut and buckle up.

"Easy," Knockout says.

"Sorry, Knockout lets just getting going,"

Knockout turns on the engine. When we arrive, I help Knockout find a parking spot.

"Don't all the humans that live here say Jasper is small. Then why is the parking lot so full?" Knockout asks.

"The last few days before Christmas the stores are busy with people buying last-minute gifts,"

I notice a car pulling out so I tell Knockout to use his turn signal so the driver in the car coming from the other direction could see that we are going to park in the space. Once we park, I get out and see Knockout activate his holoform again.

"You don't want to come inside. Trust me, can your holoform get hurt like a human can?"

"My dear you make it sound like you are about to enter a war zone." Knockout says, "It can, but aren't you being a tad melodramatic?"

"Suit yourself, but if something bad happens and you can't activate your holoform again. Don't blame me,"

As soon as we enter, my little brothers notice a woman struggling to open the door. Since she is having trouble seeing over the big stack of gifts in her hands, the next thing know my little brothers dash up to the door. They put their hands on the handle.

"We can help you, ma'am," They say.

Then they work together to pull the door open the rest of the way. Some of the gifts fall off the top of the pile. I dash up and catch them before they hit the floor. The woman looks down at them.

"Thank you boys," The woman says.

"You're welcome," They say.

Knockout and I walk up to them.

"I take it these helpful boys are your little brother young lady?" The lady says looking up at me.

"Yes, ma'am, they are. My mom and dad asked me to take them to see Santa,"

"Well, from how polite they are I know they are on Santa's nice list," The woman says.

"Patrica, can we help her carry her gift to her car?" Pablo asks.

I hand my gift to Knockout so that I can take my phone out of my purse.

"Pablo, you and your brother won't get to see Santa if we help her."

"It's okay," Pablo says.

"Yeah, we can come back tomorrow," Jonathan adds.

"You're right, so would that be alright with you ma'am?" I ask.

"That would be wonderful," The woman says.

I gesture to knockout, and he goes over to the other door and opens it for her. Then she guides us to her car. After we finished loading up the trunk, she takes two five dollar bills out of her purse.

"Ma'am, you don't need to do that, We were happy to help,"

"I insist, its the least I can do. I haven't come across a five-year-old let two who would give up seeing Santa just to help a woman of my age carry something out to her car." the woman says.

The woman hands the money to my brothers then gets into her car. After she leaves we head inside again, we hurry where Santa is.

'Come on boys. We still have five minutes. We can make it,"

We see the workers putting away the camera.

"I'm sorry boys. It looks like we're too late. Santa went back to the north pole to help the elves make all the toys he needs to deliver on Christmas Eve,"

"It's okay, Patrica, I hope mom and dad won't be mad at us that we didn't get the picture of us together with Santa they wanted," Pablo says.

We turn around and head back out to Knockout's vehicle mode. I can't believe it when I see a sleigh land in front of us.

Santa's POV

"Ho, ho, ho, what's with those sad faces,"

I see Jonathan and Pablo's eye light up almost as bright as Rudolph's nose when they realize who I am. Patrica, Tracy, is in shock as well. I get out of my sleigh and walk over to them.

"Santa, I can't believe you're here. I wouldn't want to offend you but how can I be sure your the real Santa?" Tracy asks.

"When you were six you asked me to give your best friend Bobby a skateboard and Ashley a fashion design kit,"

"Santa, it is you, what are you doing here?" Tracy asks.

"To make sure your parents get the photo of me with the three of you they wanted."

"How can we do that, I don't have a printer that can connect to my Smartphone?' Tracy says.

Jonathan and Pablo run up to me. I hug them then gesture for Tracy to come over. Then I tell her to take out her phone. She takes the picture, then pulls it up on the screen. I wave my hand over the screen, and a perfect 8x8 print complete with a frame appears.

"Thank you Santa," Tracy says as I hand her the picture.

I get back into my sleigh and ride off into the sky.

Tracy's POV

"So, this Santa is real?" Knockout asks.

"Yes, Knockout, but I don't think anyone back at the base is going to believe us,"


	11. Optimus Prime X injured femme

**Requested by Beta-04 BetaCyberNinja, a writer on Quotev.**

 **This one-shot will take place during the Season One episode Con Job. Sorry that it's super short.**

* * *

Normal POV

Optimus went for a drive since parties are in his wheelhouse. He drives ten miles out of Jasper and finds a place where it was safe to transform. After he does, he hears someone in distress and follows the sound to investigate. He gets to a clearing and sees an injured cybertronian laying in the grass. As he approaches the first thing he notices is a huge gash on her leg. He kneels down and places his hand over to keep any more energon from leaking from it. The femee is barely conscious as she turns her head and sees the Autobot leader next to her.

"I am Optimus Prime; you'll be fine," Optimus says.

"Thank you, sir," The Femee says.

Optimus sees her optics go offline. He quickly contacts Ratchet. The medic arrives with his kit, and he welded the gash shut.

"Optimus, she needs an energon infusion. We need to bring her back to the base," Ratchet says.

Optimus carefully picks up the femee. Ratchet contact the base so someone can reopen the ground bridge. They walk through it and go to the med bay once they arrive. The Femee starts to wake up after Ratchet attaches the energon drip to her chest. All she sees is Optimus' face as her vision returns to normal

"Where am I?" She asks groggily.

"You are at the Autobot base outside the human city of Jasper Nevada," Optimus answers.

"Sir, thank you again for helping me," she says.

The Femme tries to sit up. Optimus puts his hand on her shoulder and lies her back down.

"Easy, you lost quite a lot of energon. You need to rest till my friend Ratchet. He is my team's medic, says you are strong enough to walk," Optimus says.

"Okay," She says.

Two hours later Ratchet allows the femee to leave the medical bay. Optimus shows her around the base. The entire time the femee couldn't stop blushing every time their hands would brush against each other. Optimus turns to face her when he hears her take a few steps back.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes," She answers rubbing the back of her neck.

"I can see you are blushing," Optimus says.

"Yeah, I think my spark is acting funny," She says running away towards the medical bay.


	12. April Fools Day

**I'm using characters from my story Three More Energems. Sorry that it's super short.**

* * *

At the base, Tracy is sleeping on the couch. Miko and Jack are standing at the bottom of the steps. Miko has a can whipped cream and a feather in her hand.

"Miko, I don't think we should prank her," Jack says.

"Come on Jack, it April Fool's day," Miko says.

"Why is that an excuse for you to prank Tracy?" Bulkhead asks.

"Plus, Ratchet and Matias did mention she is using today as a mental health day. She is trying to destress from everything that she has gone through the past few days," Wheeljack says.

"Also, Miko what is April Fools day?" Bulkhead asks.

"Its kind of a holiday where the tradition is to play practical jokes on your friends," Miko says.

"It's okay Wheeljack. Miko's prank will backfire on her," Ashley says.

"So right, Miko I'm sure you remember Tracy saying she grew up around boys right?" Bobby adds.

Miko doesn't listen to Tracy's friend's warning. She walks up the stairs and over to the couch. Puts an uncooked egg on the palm of Tracy's hand, Opens the can of whipped cream and puts some on top and around the egg. Then tickles her nose with the feather. Jack, Bobby, and Ashley runs up the stairs and take out their phones. The trio manages to get turn on their camera to record video of Tracy smashing the whipped cream on Miko's face. The trio and Tracy burst into laughter as the raw egg rolls off Miko's face onto the floor. Then Bulkhead walks up with a towel and hands it to his partner. After she finished cleaning off her face, Miko asks, "How did you know I was going to do that?"

"Nice try Miko, but one of my cousins pulled that same prank on me when I was ten. The egg was a nice touch," Tracy says.

"Thanks, but I'm going to prank you," Miko says.

"Good luck with that," Tracy says.

Miko collects her things. Then she and Bulkhead walk down the stairs. Bulkhead transforms, and Miko gets into the car. Then he drives away.

"Ashley didn't you or Bobby warn Miko that I'm practically April Fools day proof thanks to my cousins," Tracy says.

"We did, but she didn't listen," Ashley says.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep, maybe when I wake up you'll get another funny video of Miko's prank backfiring on her," Tracy says.


	13. Transformers Prime Ratchet x Human Medic

**Requested by Valetina from Quotev. We worked together on this**

 **[Y/N] your name**

 **Takes place after June meets the Autobots.**

* * *

You walk around the Jasper hospital emergency room. Then you bump into June Darby as you walk up to the clock to punch out.

"Hi, [Y/N], how was your day?" June asks.

"Pretty boring, could we grab some coffee to catch up since we have hung out much since you found out about your son's science fiction club," You answer.

"That sounds great, but I had plans to go to the clubhouse and teach one of the members Ratch...Ryan more about first aid and a few things I learned in nursing school," June says.

"Could I go with you?" You ask.

"I'm not sure [Y/N]," June answers.

You and June punch out and walk out to her car. A few moments later a red sports car pulls into the parking lot. Then it turns into a robot and grabs you and June. The next thing you know you and June are flying up into the air and land in the trunk of the sports car before darkness surrounds you.

"[Y/N], can you hear me," June says shaking you.

"June, what's going on?"You ask in a groggy tone.

"I'm sorry [Y/N], and I know this isn't the best time, but that robot who kidnapped us is a Decepticon," June says.

"What is a Decepticon?" You ask.

"I can answer that my dear," A smooth voice says, "A Decepticon is one of the factions who is fighting a war on this planet,"

"War over what?" You ask.

"Our fuel and live blood, it's called energon," The smooth voice answers.

"Why did you take us?" You ask.

"You are the bait I'm going to use to get Ratchet out of the Autobot base," The smooth voice says.

When the vehicle makes a sharp turn you side over and crash into June, it causes the two of you groan in pain. A few moments later you wince as the bright Nevada sunshine enters your eyes after the car turns into a robot again. After your vision returns to normal, you see an Orange and white robot and a red and blue robot.

"June, who are they?" You ask.

"The orange and white robot is Ratchet, and the other one is Optimus," June answers.

"Knockout, release the humans," Optimus says.

"Oh sure, in exchange for the old medic." Knockout says with a devious smirk.

As Optimus and Ratchet talked to Knockout (mostly Optimus) about negotiations, Arcee sneaked over to Knockout from behind, staying as quiet as possible. [Y/N] noticed the blue femme cybertronian, and looked like she was about to yell when June gestured for her to remain quiet. Then Acree kicks Knockout in between the shoulder. June and you are sent flying up into the air. Ratchet runs over and catches you and June. You look up to see Ratchet's face, but a few seconds later everything turns into a blurry mess before everything fades to black. Then Ratchet feels a tug at his spark. There's something about you that seems to gain his attention.

"Ratchet," Optimus shouts.

He looks to his left and sees a ground bridge portal. He runs over to it. After entering the base, he takes you and June to the medical bay. He sets his left hand down, and June steps down onto the floor. June wheels over a bed, and he gently places you onto it. Then he activates his holoform, a man in an orange vest, with a not completely shaved beard and orange hair.

"June, does your friend have a name?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, it's [Y/N]," June says.

"Ugh. What happened?" You ask in groggy tone as you look around, "Where am I?"

Then something blinded you for a few moments as you try to sit up.

"Ep! Ep! Ep! Don't move!" a blurred image of an orange man says laying you back down on the bed.

"Okay, doctor, but where am I?" You ask.

"You are the medical bay," Ratchet says.

"This must be some high tech medical bay. Wait, where's June?" you ask, as your vision returns to normal and you look around the room for your friend.

"I'm right here. Now, listen to the doctor. Trust me. It's better if you do." June says, walking to you and gently pushing you down back onto the table.

"So, the whole 'robots in real life' and kidnapping happened, or did I hit my head hard enough for all of it to be a dream?" you ask, hoping that the crazy day was some hallucination.

" Well...what if I were to tell you that the dream was real?" June asks.

"First, I would panic if it weren't for the doctor that's standing over there, probably thinking that we're crazy for saying all of this out loud," you answer.

"It's a long story. You can still have a normal life while you can." Ratchet says.

He deactivates his holoform and returns to his cybertronian form.

"...so it wasn't a dream? There's no way I'm leaving now! I asked for adventure, but I didn't think it would be like this!" you announce.

Your response earns a smile from June and an annoyed optic twitch from Ratchet. Good thing the children weren't there, otherwise, Miko would want to throw a party, and Ratchet isn't in the mood for a party. After Ratchet healed (Y/N), and spending some time with , The kids show up, and Miko sneaks into the medical bay. She is shocked to see that Ratchet is cracking a genuine smile for someone/something other than taking over science projects and being a mad scientist at work. You spot her hiding around the corner, so you hop down from the bed and walk over to her.

"Hi, I'm Miko, so how did you get Doc bot to smile? He is the grumpiest member of team Prime," Miko asks.

"Then you don't know him as well as you thought." You answer with a smile.

Ratchet's spark begins to race.

 _Why does this human cause these strange things to happen to me? Is this what the humans call...A CRUSH?!_ Ratchet thinks.


	14. Heatwave x Quickshadow

**Requested by Sparky a fellow author on Quotev.**

Normal POV

Heatwave just finished his latest patrol of Griffin Rock. It was uneventful, so he decides to visit the mainland training center. The rescue team leader transforms after pulling into the firehouse garage and heads over to the controls. Blades is curious about where he is going so he sneaks up behind him.

"Where are you going Heatwave?" Blades asks.

"Ahh...Blades don't do that," Heatwave shouts quickly turn around and leaning up against the controls.

"Sorry, Heatwave, but you still didn't answer my question," Blades says.

"I'm just going to check in to see how Blurr and Salvage's training is going," Heatwave says as he slowly stands up.

"Sure," Blades says with a sly grin.

"Blades, what are you hinting at with that sly grin on your face?" Heatwave asks.

"I know the real reason you're going is to see Quickshadow," Blades says as he walks up to Heatwave and playfully nudges him on the shoulder.

"Blades, I don't have feelings for Quickshadow," Heatwave says quickly pushing him away and trying to hide the fact that he is starting to blush.

"Nice try Heatwave, I can see that your blushing," Blades says.

"Fine, I might be falling for her, but I can't tell her," Heatwave says.

"Since we are rescue workers you shouldn't be so afraid to take risks when you get to the center go find Quickshadow and tell her how you feel," Blades suggests.

Heatwave nods and turns back around to activate the groundbridge,

Quickshadow's POV

I just finished assisting Blurr with his latest training exercise. He did quite well it seems like he learned a lot in the few days he spent with Bumblebee and his team. I head to the room with the ground bridge, and my spark starts to race when I see Heatwave walk out.

"Heatwave, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Blurr and Salvage's training is going. I also need to tell you something," Heatwave says.

I feel my cheeks start to heat up when I begin to blush as he comes closer to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder, and our optics meet.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Heatwave, I need your help," Kade says over the com,

"What is it," Heatwave says in an annoyed tone as he answers Kade's call while rolling his optics in frustration.

"Mr. Peddypaws again," Kade says.

"Why do you need my help? You can use that old firetruck you used that time there was five of you," Heatwave says.

"Fine, I'll use it this time, but where are you?" Kade says.

"He is at the training center about to tell me something," I say answering for Heatwave.

Kade signs off, and I see a strange look in Heatwave's optics. They were sparkling like stars.

"Quickshadow, this is one of the bigs risks I've ever taken as a rescuer. I know I should tell you this before its too late." Heatwave says.

"Heatwave, are you trying to say what I think you are?" I ask.

"Yes, Quickshadow, I'm falling for you," Heatwave says.

 _Okay, so he does have feelings for me. Should I kiss him?_

Heatwave leans in, and his lips were inches away from mine. I think he froze since he hasn't moved in the last ten seconds, so I help him. I activate my rockets. Then our lips press together, and everything seems to pause for a few seconds. I break our first kiss as I deactivate my rockets and my feet lower to the floor.

"So, you did want us to kiss?" Heatwave asks.

"Yes, Heatwave, I thought that a brave firefighter like you wouldn't freeze," I say with a sly smile.


	15. What is Mistletoe?

**A short little Christmas one shot to celebrate the holiday. I'm using characters from Autobots and Power Rangers. It may contain small spoilers for the chapter that I haven't published yet — also, Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all my readers.**

Ashley, Bobby, Trish along with Optimus' and Wheeljack's holoforms walk into the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. They came to help set up for the Christmas party later on tonight. The group walks into the dino bite cafe. Bobby gets to work helping Chase and Ivan hanging up the lights around the room. Trish goes over to the Christmas Tree to assist Riley and Tyler decorate it.

"Hey, guys, do you need an extra set of hands?" Trish asks.

"Sure, we could use an extra set of eyes to make sure the tree looks good," Riley says.

Tyler hands her a box of decorations. She gets to work put them onto the tree when the trio finishes putting all the ornaments on the tree. Wheeljack walks up holding the star in his hands.

"Why do you put a star on the top of the tree?" Wheeljack asks handing it to Trish.

"Its to symbolize the Star of Bethlehem. The star announced the birth of Jesus to the Wise Men." Trish says.

Trish turns around and gets on her tiptoe to try to reach the top branch. Bobby comes over as she places her feet back down on the floor and turns around to get the step ladder.

"How about I give you a boost," Bobby says.

"I'm not sure if it will work. You're not that much taller than me," Trish says.

"We won't know if we don't try right," Bobby asks.

Trish nods. She turns back around, and Bobby places his hands on her sides. She takes a deep breath to stop herself from squirming and laughing.

"So, are you being ticklish why you don't do duets where that have left in them?" Bobby asks.

"That's one reason," Trish says.

Bobby left her up, and she places the star on the top branch. Then he sets her back down on the floor. She turns around as Bobby lets her go.

"What is the other reason," Tyler asks.

"My partner tended to drop me - a lot," Trish answers.

"Where there any other boys in your class," Optimus asks.

"No, there was only one boy," Trish replies.

"There was one other boy in Jasper that takes Ballet class at Fuse Jasper Ballet, Acro, Jazz and Modern," Bobby says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait, so two summers ago when your cousin Savannah came to visit. She coerced you into taking a summer worth of classes with her, didn't she?" Trish asks.

"Yes, I was in a different class than you. Savannah said it would help me finally get enough courage to ask Trish out," Bobby says.

"What was your cousin's reason for doing that," Wheeljack asks.

"Because Savannah told me this article she read that said if you take an interest in something the girl you have a crush on it would show her that you like her and are willing to do things you normally wouldn't," Bobby says.

"And that's why I tried to teach myself how to ride a skateboard," Trish says.

"So, Trish does this mean you, Bobby and Me can go tear up the skate park?" Chase asks.

"I'm afraid not Chase. I learned that I'm only good at balancing on my own two feet," Trish answers.

"So, Lady Trish, did you two ever tell each other how you feel?" Ivan asks.

"We did, but Fury messed up the best part," Bobby says blushing.

Trish moved away from the tree and didn't realize that she stop underneath the mistletoe. Bobby goes over to her, and they hear a few on their new teammates giggle.

"What's wrong?" They ask.

"Look up," Ivan says.

Bobby and Trish quickly glance up, and they see the mistletoe hanging above their heads. They look down, and their eyes meet and start to blush.

"What is that plant they are under?" Optimus asks.

"Why is it making them blush?" Wheeljack adds.

"It's called mistletoe," Riley answers.

"It's a tradition if two people end up underneath it. They have to kiss each other," Chase adds.

Bobby takes hold of Trish's right hand and leans in. He kisses her on the cheek.

"Don't worry our real first kiss will be somewhere a bit more private I promise, "Bobby whispers into Trish's ear.

After he backs away Trish quickly kisses him back on the cheek, they walk over to others holding hands.

"So, shall we get back to work finishing getting this place for the party?" Trish asks.


	16. April Fools Day Version 2

**I'm going to use characters from my story Autobots and Power Rangers. Another super shot one, my bad.**

Trish finishes getting ready for school. She looks at the calendar on the wall, and a big frown appears on her face when she finds out its April 1st.

' _Great, I have to spend the whole school day making sure that Vince doesn't humiliate me,'_ Trish thinks as she puts her bookbag on her back.

She goes downstairs and eats breakfast. Then heads outside to wait for Wheeljack. His holoforms walks up to her.

"Hey, Trish, why did you want to get to school early today?" Wheeljack asks.

"I'll explain on the way," Trish says.

They get into the car and drive to the school.

"So, why are we getting to school earlier than usual?" Wheeljack asks.

"At least for me on my list of least favorite days of the school year today tops the list," Trish sighs, "It's April Fools day," Trish continues as she slumps down in her seat.

"What is April Fools day and why do you hate it?" Wheeljack asks.

"Its kind of a holiday where the tradition is to play practical jokes on people," Trish says.

"I'm guessing that some of these pranks can be mean," Wheeljack says.

"Yes, last year Vince put duct tape on my desk so when I sit down my pants would rip when I stood up to leave." Trish says, "I'm not looking forward to what Vince planned to do to me this year," Trish continues with a long sigh.

She slowly gets out after Wheeljack parks and turns off the engine. Wheeljack wishes he could help Trish out somehow. Trish gets to her locker and slowly opens it to make sure Vince didn't rig up something to pour on her. She smiles and puts all her things inside then heads to class. Trish is happy and a bit shocked since Vince went through the entire school day without pranking anyone.

Wheeljack and the others drive into the parking lot to change for their human partners to come out. Wheeljack spots Vince, and two other boys had rigged up a bucket over the front door. He sees the school bully smirk as other student give him a thumbs up just as Trish walks out. Vince pulls the string and the buckets contents spill all over her. As Trish wipes the gunk away from her eyes, she looks around to see several students laugh at her. She runs down the stairs and into the alley a few feet away from the school. The teen sits down next to the dumpster and starts to cry.

' _I knew it was too good to be true for me to believe the Vince could go the entire day without pranking me_ ,' Trish thinks as more tears stream down her face.

After Trish stopped crying, she feels something like a small sheet of sandpaper run across her wrist. Trish wipes away a few stray tears and looks down to see a 12 week of orange and tan stripped kitten licking her arm. She reaches over with her left hand and picks it up.

"Hey, there little one where did you come from?" Trish asks as she starts to pet it.

She sets it down on her lap, and the kitten crawls up onto her chest. Then it starts to rub her cheek with its whiskers. Trish starts to chuckle as she hears the kitten begins to purr. A few seconds later, she stands up and holds the kitten in her arms as she walks out of the alley.

' _Well it looks like I found a new cute furry friend, so one of Vince's pranks may have had a good outcome after all,'_ Trish thinks.


	17. Bobby's Easter Surprise

**I'm going to be using the characters from my story Autobots and Power Rangers.**

Normal POV

Trish and her family are leaving Church after the Easter morning service. It was Mrs. Ramirez's rule that everyone had to dress up. All the boys were in suits. Isabella is wearing a Sunny Fashion Girl's Flowered Dress with the matching Hat. Trish was shocked when her Aunt Mary showed up last night with a dress for her to wear. The soon to be high school graduate couldn't believe that her mother asked her to make a dress for her that looked exactly like the one Isabella is wearing just in her size. She was happy that Bobby and his family went to another church so there was no chance he would get to see her in it. Her heart begins to race as Bulkhead pulls up. She hides behind her older brother Chris when as Bobby starts to walk over to her.

"Hey, Bobby, what are you doing here?" Trish asks.

"I have a surprise for Isabella and Sabastian," Bobby says.

"Really," Isabella and Sabastian gasp.

"Yes, it is at the sci-fiction club meeting place," Bobby says.

"Can we go, mom?" Isabella and Sabastian ask.

"It is okay with the president," Mrs. Remirez asks.

"Yes," Bobby answers.

"Alright, Isabella and Sabastian, you two can go as long as your sister goes too," Mrs. Remirez says.

"Okay, Bobby, we'll meet you there in five minutes," Trish says.

"I'm afraid you will have to go there now, sweetheart," Mrs. Remirez says, "I need to start getting the house ready for the big Easter dinner with the rest of the family." Mrs. Remirez continues.

"Fine," Trish sighs.

Sabastian excitedly pulls Bobby back over to Bulk's alt mode. Chris slides to his right and gently pushes his sister over towards it as well. Isabella follows close behind her older sister. Trish quickly looks down at her feet when she gets up the vehicle. Bobby turns around and smiles seeing Trish in her dress. He walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. Trish slowly looks up, and their eyes meet.

"Let me guess, your mom had your Aunt Mary make a dress exactly like your little sister's to embarrass you one last time - well before they bring air horns to graduation and sound them as soon as your name is called that is," Bobby says.

"Yes, but how did you know," Trish says.

"Because my mom did the same thing to me today, except that she made me wear something similar to what my two-year-old cousin Matt wore," Bobby says.

"I like the bowtie, it makes your eyes pop even more," Trish says.

"Thank you miss Ramirez. You look cute as well," Bobby says.

Bobby takes hold of her hand and walks her over to the passenger side of the car. Then opens the door for her and Trish gets in. After Bobby gets into the driver's seat, Bulk turns on the engine and drives off to the base. Isabella and Sabastian gasp in awe as Bulk drives down the tunnel, Sabastian quickly gets out when Bulk stops. Wheeljack and Optimus are standing a few feet away from him.

"Hi, I'm Sabastian. Can you make something blow up?" Sebastian asks as he runs up to Wheeljack noticing the grenade on his hip.

"Sorry, Champ, not today," Wheeljack answers.

Sabastian starts to climb up Wheeljack's leg to touch the grenade. Wheeljack picks him up before his fingers were able to graze the side of it. He walks over to Bulk and puts him down next to Trish.

"I'm sorry about my little Brother, Wheeljack. He went on a field trip to a museum where he got to see some construction works use dynamite to tear down a wall," Trish says.

"It sounds like we'll get along just fine," Wheeljack says.

Optimus walks up and crouches down in front of them. Isabella gasps and quickly hides behind Trish when he looks over at her.

"Don't worry, Izzy, this is Optimus. He is the leader of the Autobots." Trish says.

"Yes, Trish is correct. You don't need to be afraid of me young one." Optimus says.

"OPitmusm she isn't scared, Izzy is just shy," Trish says.

"So, Bobby, what is our surprise," Sabastian asks.

"Sabastian, it wouldn't be a surprise if Bobby told you," Trish chuckles.

"You and Isabella will have to go on a little scavenger hunt to find where I hid your surprise," Bobby says.

"Cool, where is the first clue," Sabastian says.

"I think I have it," Ratchet says as he hands a piece of paper to Wheeljack.

The wreaker hands it Sabastian, and he sees a confused look suddenly appear on the child's face.

"Uh, Mr. Wheeljack, I don't know how to read yet," Sabastian says.

"Sorry, buddy," Wheeljack says.

Sabastian hands it to Trish.

"No Easter eggs on this hunt, just a fun Easter surprise. Follow these clues the bunny left, to find your prize. The first hint can be found, where you have to climb up before sidling down," Trish says.

"The big spiral slide at the park," Sabastian says.

"Right, off to the park, we go," Bobby says.

When they get to the park, Trish has to remind her little brother to be careful, so he doesn't ruin his clothes as he runs over to the slide. He finds the clue taped to the beginning of the slide. The preschooler lets out a playful shout as he goes down and sprints over to the group. He hands it Wheeljack's holoform.

"Spring is the perfect time for new things to bloom. Now go somewhere you can get a bunny treat," Wheeljack says.

"It's that a little too hard for them to figure out?" Bulk asks.

"It's the community garden," Isabella says in a low whisper.

"Right, good job Izzy," Trish says.

The park next to the community garden. The group gets out, and Isabella takes the clue of the sign in front of carrots. She hands it Bulkhead's holoform.

"Say cheese for a quick picture, then get on with the chase, the next clue is hidden where you learned how to count to fifteen," Bulk says.

"Preschool," Sabastian says.

They drive to the preschool and Sabastian takes the clue off of the mailbox. He gets back into the car and hands it to Trish.

"Don't drive too far away. This hunt is not done yet! Your next message is waiting, where mom and dad hate to go because of the long line," Trish says.

"Bobby I think this one may stump them," Bulk says.

"Is it the secretary of state," Isabella says.

"She is right," Bobby says.

"Wow, way to go, Izzy," Trish says.

Bobby guides Bulk to the secretary of state. Isabella gets out and takes the clue off the mailbox. She hands it to Bobby when she gets back into the car.

"It's time get back on the road again, hurry to where you might find a story about Peter Rabbit," Bobby says.

"The library," Sabastian says.

Bulk and Wheeljack park and Sebastian gets out and runs up to the book drop bin. He removes the clue and hands it to his sister when he gets back into the vehicle.

"No Easter Baskets here, just books to read and more, but don't stop just quite yet the next clue is where you can learn how to dance like a star," Trish says.

"The dance school," Isabella says.

They head to the dance school, and Isabella picks up the next clue.

"Bunnies can't learn Ballet because they have four left paws. They do have cute feet, hop as fast as you can to the place you would go eat." Bulk says.

"KO drive in," Sabastian says.

They go through the drive threw and ordered a few shakes. Jack hands the next clue to Bulk after Trish paid for everything.

"Easter bunnies probably eat the occasional piece of carrot cake, see if you can find the next clue hiding where animals go if they get hurt," Bulk says.

"The vet office," Isabella says.

The clue Isabella found at the Vet office leads the group back to the park again. The final one said "Bunny has hopped away, hopped away so slow! Lucky he left you and Isabella a surprise. It's back where you first meet the Autobots," They drive back to the Autobot base, and the preschoolers get out of the car running up to the area where the TV. Their eyes light up seeing two big Easter basket filled with their favorite things. Sabastian and Isabella go back over to Bobby. They give him a big hug and say thank you for the Easter Basket.


End file.
